


No More Games

by agentskennedy



Series: Leon Kennedy/Reader One-Shots [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentskennedy/pseuds/agentskennedy
Summary: A little bit of jealousy between Leon Kennedy and you, the reader. :)





	No More Games

Leon Kennedy was not someone who was prone to jealousy in relationships. No, jealousy shouldn't even be a factor if you love and trust your partner. Leon figured that if you were jealous that your significant other was attracting attention from someone else, then you probably didn't trust them to stay faithful. He always trusted you would be faithful to him without a doubt. 

Yet at this very moment, shot glass trembling in his fist, Leon found himself more jealous than he'd ever been in his life. It was a foreign feeling, this rage that he felt boiling up in him that warmed his skin and made him clench his jaw as he peered across the barroom at you. 

There you were, sitting on a bar stool, legs crossed causing your dress to creep up your thigh, which most certainly was garnering some attention. You slid a finger around the rim of your martini glass as the man next to you leaned against the bar and purred everything he would like to do to you right then and there. But the lusty words sounded so distant. You could only pay attention to the blue eyes burning into your skin from across the room. You refused to let on that you noticed Leon's intense gaze as he monitored your every move, but you couldn't ignore it even if you tried. This little game would surely get you into trouble later but it was Leon's idea after all, and the game was much too fun.

_"Leon, what the hell is this?" You held up a crushed piece of paper._

_"I don't know, what is it?" Leon stood next to the bed unpacking his bag from his latest mission, not looking up._

_"Don't answer my question with another question, you know I hate that." You flattened out the paper on your leg and then held it up so the red lipstick mark was visible. "Your jacket fell off the coat hook and when I picked it up, this fell out of the pocket. What is it?"_

_Leon scoffed. "You know Ada helps me out on missions sometimes when she's around. That's just her.... signature, I guess. It's harmless." He thought for a moment. "At least on my end it is." He added as he tossed some dirty clothes across the room into the laundry basket._

_You scoffed back. "Mm." You dropped the paper in the trash can and turned to walk out._

_"Oh come on, you're mad now?"_

_"No." You answered flatly._

_Leon knew that he needed to quickly lighten the mood or he'd be in the dog house tonight for sure. "Careful Y/N, I might think you like me and that you're jealous." He smirked when you spun around to look at him._

_"Jealous! What do I have to be jealous about!"_

_Leon chuckled, and there was something extremely erotic about it. "I think you're jealous you're not the only one sharing a bed with me..."_

_You were beginning to feel a delicious tension growing between the two of you at the idea of some jealousy fueling a lust driven argument. You weren't angry with Leon, not really, but you often couldn't help but feel annoyed with Ada's constant flirting. If Leon said there was nothing between them, then you fully believed him. But that didn't mean you had to like it._

_"Oh please, men like you are a dime a dozen," You shot back, enjoying the game Leon had started. "I have nothing to be jealous about..." You smirked and slowly approached him, pressing a finger into his chest as you continued. "You on the other hand?" You leaned up against him and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. "You should be very jealous."_

_Intrigued, Leon slipped a hand down to your ass and held it there. "Oh yeah?"_

_"Mhm..." You murmured against his neck._

_"Prove it..." Leon breathed into your hair._

You ran a hand through your hair and forced a giggle at the jokes the man next to you was attempting to use to get into your pants. Though you knew this guy was too uncharismatic to ever bed you -- or any other woman with half a brain for that matter -- you feared you were appearing as bored as you were and decided to step it up a notch. You slid your hand across the bar and lightly brushed your fingers against the man's. You could sense the immediate effect this had on him. You smiled to yourself as you caught Leon's reflection in the mirrored wall behind the bar. He was sitting up straight and rigid, absolutely ready to jump up and break the man's hand if he even tried to respond. Oh, this was much too fun. 

The man swiftly grabbed your hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss lightly. You were surprised by the gesture and gave a nervous, almost genuine laugh. The man began to say something to you but you could no longer hear anything. The feeling of his other hand dropping to your bare knee had your head swimming. Your cheeks blushed and you felt the arousal warming your inner thighs at the man's touch that surely had Leon about to burst. 

Leon quickly stood up, causing his chair to slide and fall onto its back. He took no notice and neither did the man whose hand was steadily moving towards your mid thigh. You however were vividly aware of everything Leon was doing. You downed your drink in one swoop and placed your hand on the man's, guiding it further up your leg. His finger tips grazed the hem of your dress and you felt your heart racing in excitement as you wondered how far this would go before Leon would surely snatch you up and drag you home to bed to show you who really deserved your body. You felt dizzy as the man's fingers tugged slightly at the fabric and you decided to toss your hair as a means of sneaking a peek at your boyfriend. 

"Go on...." You breathed out. You were speaking to the blonde currently standing like a statue across the room, fists clenching against his sides, but the man currently salivating over the skin hidden under your dress took it as the okay to keep going. His hand pushed up under your dress and you jumped in surprise. Before you even realized what was happening, his warm fingers were touching your panties and you involuntarily moaned. 

Leon had had enough. He swiftly approached you and grabbed your upper arm, pulling you up off the bar stool. 

You grinned as Leon pointed a finger at the man. "Back off." He snapped. 

The man opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Leon was dragging you off to the bathroom. "Wait, what are we-" You started.

He threw open the door and pushed you in, locking the door behind him. "I don't wanna play this game anymore."

You put your hands on your hips. "Hey now, you started this." 

He pushed you up against the wall and you gasped. "Yeah, and I'm endingit.  _Now_." 

You smiled and threw your arms around his neck. "Careful Leon, I might think you like me and you're jealous..." 

He grabbed your throat lightly causing you to drop your arms and your smile. He leaned into you and growled in your ear. "No one gets to touch you like that but me, you got it?" 

You could tell you were on dangerously thin ice but you kept going. "Says who?" 

Hand still on your throat, Leon thrust his other hand up under your dress and begin to finger the wet silky fabric of your panties. He snickered as you moaned at his touch. He needn't answer you question of "Says who?" He knew his touch was enough to keep you only wanting him anyway. 

You were buzzing with arousal and excitement, and you couldn't pretend to be cool and detached any longer. "Please..." You murmured as you pressed your thigh up between his, and you felt him harden against you. 

"Y/N..." He groaned out. He crashed his lips to yours and immediately began working his tongue against yours. You felt the newfound lust coursing under Leon's skin and electrifying every touch you shared. 

"Fuck!" You choked out in surprise as he moved his lips to the crook of your neck and bit down. You threw your leg around his waist and held him closer to you. 

"You gotta be a little louder than that if you want that guy out there to hear you." Leon whispered into your ear. "I want him to know what's happening right now." 

_You_ barely knew what was happening right now, your head was so cloudy. He continued to attack you with his mouth, as if he wanted to devour every part of you and make you all his own.  _I want_ _no one else, never want to even look at another man again._ You wanted to tell him this, but before you could even open your mouth he was telling you to step up as he pulled off your panties. You felt his hands across your back searching desperately for the zipper of your dress. 

"Its under my arm!" You managed to squeak out. His hands were there instantly. The red fabric fell to the floor and pooled around your feet. You stepped up out of it, now only standing in your bra. Leon held you to his body, arms wrapped around you. He embraced you for a moment before unclasping your bra, leaving you standing against the cold tile wall completely nude. He pulled back and you suddenly felt self conscious, until you realized he wasn't looking at your body, he was looking at  _you_. 

"I love you." The words sounded as if they fell out of his mouth. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and smiled. "Leon, I lo-"

"No, no. Don't say it back. I just wanted to say it. You're the only woman I've ever loved. I could never want anyone else.  _Nobody._ " 

"Leon, I know that." You leaned back against the wall and slipped your arms around your body, hiding your breasts. You suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Of course I know that." 

He stood there looking at you desperately and you realized what was happening. He felt guilty about the note from Ada. Oh, if only he knew you didn't care about all that. You gave him a knowing look and whispered, "Forget it." 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but you stopped him before he could go on. More words weren't necessary. "Take off your shirt." You smirked, getting back into the groove of things. 

He closed his eyes and laughed as he dragged a hand across his face, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hey, I meant now mister." You snapped. 

"Anything you want..." He replied as he gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. 

"That's more like it..." You murmured as you fell back into his arms, a resurgence of desire coursing through your body.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> ughughughgughg so as I mentioned in some previous posts I really am extremely rusty in my writing and so trying to write a sex scene?? LMAOOO. I wanted to write some more for this but I'm trying to tread carefully before going full-blown into it  
> but for now I hope this was good?? lol???


End file.
